our friendship up against the ropes
by notalovesong
Summary: Austin Moon. Ambitious,flirty,charming. Ally Dawson. Not willing to fall for his tricks.


**heeey i'm back! it's been so long and not only i've basically started a new life (first year of university) but i've also been struggling a lot with finding a cool plot for a story,and the thing is...i'm still not sure how this is gonna turn out.**

 **i've had so many ideas but i never had enough time to actually do something productive about it.**

 **anyway the title is a lyric from a song called 'sidekick' by walk the moon.**

 **i think it fits the story a lot and also austin and ally relationship in general.**

 **if you have never heard of them you should check them out they're amazing.**

 **now let's move on onto the story. austin & ally are seniors and this can be considered kind of AUish i guess,the first chapter starts in a weird way and it's rather short but it's made on purpose. hope you like it!**

'Care to watch where you're going?' said the brunette.

She had previously bumped into a guy she didn't recognise,which she had found rather weird,considering she pretty much knew every face of Marino High.

'I'm sorry I just didn't see you!" exclaimed the boy in front of her almost justifying himself.

She was accurately studying him right now. He had messy blonde hair that flopped right onto his forehead and big brown eyes. Overall,he was cute. She thought.

'Are you staring?' he suddenly added,smirking.

Ally frowned. Was this guy seriously flirting with her after a one-minute accidental meeting?

'Studying would be more appriopriate i'd say' she stated.

She seemed so unimpressed at his attempt of flirting. He couldn't believe it. No girl,literally no girl,had ever refused flirting back with him. They'd either flirt back or blush like crazy without saying a word. He had even experienced girls getting immediately touchy too. She wasn't doing any of that. And definitely not the latter. She wasn't even try to hide a smile. She was simply,completely unimpressed.

He didn't know what to do at this point,so he thought pulling the 'i'll politely introduce myself to you and pretend i'm lost here' card would work.

'Um..I'm Austin by the way. I just came here from Colorado and I don't quite know how it works here. I was looking for some help...and since I ran into you I was thinking...'

'Okay let me stop you right there.' She interrupted. 'First of all,I wouldn't use "ran" I would more likely have used 'I abruptly fell into you and i'm sorry if i'm so clumsy i can't watch where i'm going' she immediately smiled at him but it was a sarcastic smile,one of those you showcase your teeth in a challengy way.

Austin raised an eyebrow at her. Wow this girl must be one of the popular ones,he thought.

'Sorry,I didn't quite catch you were one of the big guns here' he replied.

'What do you mean?' she snorted.

'Come on' he laughed slightly. 'You're one of the populars right?'

'No? Where the heck do you got that idea?'

'well...no offence but you do seem rather snobby' he shrugged.

Ally frowned and rolled her eyes. She tended to do that a lot. Austin noticed she would roll her eyes at him literally every ten minutes or so. She had made pretty clear she didn't like him,and he just couldn't figure out why.

'I'm not snobby!" she exclaimed. "it's you!Y-you're bothering me!'

'hey young lady calm down! First of all,i'm not 'bothering' i'm simply asking for help. Second of all,you didn't even give me a proper chance to excuse myself for ruining yourself by a simple bump(he gestured to her body at this point),third of all,you I don't even know your name'

Ally opened her mouth to say something,but then stopped.

This stranger was questioning her behaviour which wasn't absolutely 'snobby' or anything. He certainly had misunderstood her. He wasn't her intention to sound rude or anything. She just couldn't stand the fact that this guy was unshamily flirting with her after barely knowing her.

She reached out one hand towards him. 'Hi I'm Ally.' giving him a warm smile that made Austin relax. 'I'm a senior and I would gladly show you around the magnificent halls of this school.'

'You looked like you just came out from an old book. Nice. Anyway 'Ally' if that's your actual name,nice to meet you.' he smiled then shook her hand. She rolled her eyes.

'See? You roll your eyes a lot' he added.

'I can't help it when I'm around you' she replied sarcastically.

'Alright,alright. I'll see you around maybe...and by the way I'm a senior too" he winked at her. Oh god.

He walked out whistling. 'Wait! Didn't you want a look around?" Ally shouted,but the Austin had already disappeared. What even was his deal?

First he asks her for help then he just walks away like nothing happened.

Yep this guy was definitely something.

That day got on really quickly and before she knew,it was already lunch time.

She spent the previous hours rolling her eyes at her new found schoolmate,which also happened to be the annoying blonde who she had met before,who also happened to have (maybe not so) casually taken the empty spot next to her.

Since she was a really intuitive person,she kinda figured the kind of guy he was already.

Mr Conley had given him the opportunity to introduce himself a bit so she learned that he likes music and would like to be a huge star someday and tour all over the world which was pretty close to her inspiration and that annoyed her even more thinking they had this strong passion in common.

What she also learned was the effect she had on girls. All her friends were drooling over him like he was some type of greek god.

If you ask her,he wasn't,he was cute that was all.

She hated admitting that he seemed really passioned talking about music though,and that gave her hope of some possible collaboration between the two.

If he really had the talent he was bragging about of course.

Completely engulfed in her thoughts,she didn't notice a pair of brown eyes standing in front of her.

'Soo..I'm guessing you're not a friendly eater uh'

Ally almost jumped from her seat.

'Oh it's you.' she rolled her eyes again. 'The guy who thinks he can touch the stars with one hand.' she chuckled sarcastically.

'Also the guy you happen to find extremely attractive' he winked. again.

And also again she seemed completely unimpressed."pfft...you're just average good looking if you really want to know' she stated.

'What I really want to know if you're free tonight.' he smirked.

'Do you really expect me to go on a date with you just because you think you're good looking enough to make every single girl fall for you? Why are you so full of yourself?'

Truth to be told,Austin was impressed by the girl standing in front of him.

She wasn't faking. she really wasn't interested in him.

'Wow...that hurt..' austin said putting an hand to his heart mocking a crying voice.

'Listen. I don't like the bad boy persona and i'm not falling for it'

'what do you mean?'

'I mean that I can see you're clearly hiding your real personality with this mask and if you're really interested on at least getting in contact with me,this is not how it's gonna work.'

'I can see why you have no friends' he muttered and Ally just gave him a death glare. 'I heard that.'

'Does this mean you're kind of interested in me?' he licked his lips.

'No it means:leave. me. alone'

'A second chance at least?'

She just frowned and then went back to his meal. Too bad she didn't notice the guy in front of her never stopped staring and admiring how pretty she was.

'Hey Dawson! Coming to watch the game tomorrow?' Dallas,Marino High football team captain cheered at her.

She slightly blushed not wanting him,(more like Austin) to see it. 'Sure. See you there' she quietly replied.

Dallas catched immediately Austin's attention. So,there was competiotion. He wasn't surprised.

"I guess tough Dawson has a crush' Austin teased.

"Shut up! It's not like that it's not a crush I refuse!' she screeched.

'There's...nothing wrong in liking someone' Austin replied locking eyes with hers.

He was being completely honest. There was nothing wrong. Nothing wrong about liking this quite irritable,goofy girl with the kind eyes and the strawberry scent.

'You know what? I have to go...somewhere. Don't look for me see you in class.' she literally run away leaving Austin shouting 'why do you do that?' at her.

She was starting to think this guy was lying to her. Maybe he wasn't new. Maybe he had been here this whole time. Maybe he was an alien. Maybe he wasn't gonna leave her alone. A day knowing this guy and she was already prospecting the worst.

Or maybe just maybe,he was a problem.

A blonde,six feet tall problem.


End file.
